1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image formation device (e.g. printer) of the electrophotographic type, and in particular, to an image formation device including an image transfer unit (an image transfer belt, a belt unit for feeding a sheet such as paper, etc.) that is attached to the main body of the image formation device in a detachable manner.
2. Prior Art
In order to facilitate the maintenance of an image transfer unit (an image transfer belt, a feeding belt for feeding a sheet, etc.), a belt unit in which the feeding belt has been installed is attached to the main body in a detachable manner in an image formation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-328571 (hereinafter referred to as a “patent document #1”).